


anything

by loserbevs



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Meeting, Friends to Lovers, Multi, OT7, Polyamory, Soulmates, polyamorous, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserbevs/pseuds/loserbevs
Summary: even though they meet at different times, the losers bond is strong.





	anything

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr loserbevs.tumblr.com yeet

bill is nine when a little boy who carries an inhaler in a fanny pack ‘round his waist approaches him on the playground.

“your knee is bleeding,” he says quite informally. he reaches into the fanny pack that is often taunted by the other kids, and pulls out a bandaid. without another word, he’s kneeling beside bill and unwrapping it carefully, like he’s performing a serious medical procedure and presses it to the scrape on bill’s knee gently.

bill is so surprised by this random act of kindness, he doesn’t really know how to react. “t-t-thanks,” he manages to say after a moment, eyeing the boy curiously, while managing to quirk his stuttering mouth into a sort of half-smile.

“it’s no problem,” he replies. “when you get home later, take that bandaid off, wash the cut, and then replace the bandaid. i’d hate for you to get an infection.”

“i-i’m b-bill,” bill says, sticking out his hand the way his dad had taught him to introduce himself like a man.

“i know who you are,” the boy replies. “i’m eddie. we were in the same class in first grade.”

“oh, i-i’m sorry.”

“no worries. i missed a lot of school because i was sick. i wouldn’t expect you to remember me,” eddie says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“w-well, i won’t f-forget you this t-time, e-e-eddie,” bill promises, his half-hearted smile fully breaking into a genuine grin.

eddie returns it sweetly, and bill decides in that moment that he’ll protect this kid from anything.

***

on the other side of the playground, stan is getting picked on by belch huggins when a boy with huge fishbowl glasses walks over and declares in an obnoxious tone, “hey, why did you pick on someone your own size?”, gesturing to belch’s gut.

narrowed eyes, belch makes a move forward, but when he meets eyes with a teacher behind the boy’s head, he backs down and mumbles something beneath his breath.

“you didn’t have to do that,” stan says, embarrassed at being stuck up for.

“like hell i didn’t,” he replies. “the name’s richie tozier. uris, right?”

“stanley,” stan says. “but yes.”

“stan the man,” richie winks. “cool.”

stan wishes he could say he hates this nickname, but it kind of makes him smile despite himself.

“hey stan, tell me, is this a good impression of kermit the frog?”

it absolutely is not, and stan bursts out laughing a few words into richie’s impression.

“hey! it’s a work in progress!” richie pouts.

“i’d just put that project to bed right now, if i were you.”

richie lightly punches stan in the shoulder, a ridiculous grin spread wide across his freckled face, and stan has an epiphany like no other before: he would do anything to see that smile.

***

beverly marsh is on the playground too, alone, reading a book that lays open on the skirts of her dress.

she looks up to observe the students around her, and her eyes catch bill denbrough chatting with that kid with asthma who had offered her tips on how to treat a nasty bruise on her knee she told him came from her bed frame. how she wishes the cuts, burns, and bruises that littered her body were just from clumsy accidents. as she watches them talk, she thinks about how bill denbrough would never hit her or push her or-

she doesn’t know it for sure, of course, but she wonders. and the asthmatic kid, eddie she thinks his name is, probably would treat her just as well. she feels the sudden urge to go over and talk to them, but resists the force that physically seems to pull her from the bench she’s sat at. her eyes flicker to richie tozier making stanley uris laugh like she’s never seen such a usually serious person laugh.

richie could make her laugh. stan could be a shoulder to cry on.

she tries to let the fantasies die in the pages of her book, but they follow her to her dreams that night, fresh bruises on her forearms trying to tell her that no man will ever love her.

she would do anything to feel loved once in awhile.

***

mike is not on the playground, but he still feels something resonating in the air around him. like the feeling you get on your birthday, awaiting gifts and attention and praise. the hopeful anticipation of what is meant to be. he helps his mom wash dishes and he watches his dad tend to the animals outside, and he smiles despite the mundane routines.

“what are you smiling for, mikey?” his mother asks, amusement lacing her tone as she lightly hits his back with her dish towel.

“i’m not sure, ma,” he replies honestly. “i just got a good feeling about...well, something.”

mrs. hanlon smiles fondly at her son. “well, i hope you figure out what it is soon, babe.”

he looks up at her with the sweetest smile, and her heart melts.

she would do anything to make sure her boy grew up happy.

***

ben is living with his mom down in texas when she tells him that they’ll be moving to derry, maine to live with his aunt. he doesn’t want to leave his home, as most children usually don’t, but some unknown reassurance that he will find people in derry to befriend and to love...well, that reassurance washes over him like a cloud of rain.

he folds his sweaters neatly in a cardboard box marked “ben’s clothes” and hums a cheesy pop tune from the radio beneath his breath, thinking of the new people he will come across in his new town.

a girl with choppy red hair. a boy with big glasses and a foul mouth. a stuttering boy with lion-like bravery. a boy with curly hair and an odd sense of humor. perhaps a hypochondriac with a chaotic drive. and maybe a black boy with the sweetest soul and an even sweeter smile.

he’s not sure where the oddly specific caricatures come from, but he hopes they’re going to come true. he’s excited to meet them, if they are.

he’d do anything to find his friends in his new home.

***

bill is nineteen when eddie, richie, stan, beverly, mike, and ben all pile into his car and take a ride out to the quarry they played at as kids. they blast the radio with the windows rolled down, singing and laughing with one another.

they strip off their clothes and jump into the water, splashing and laughing. eddie gets on bill’s shoulders while richie gets on stan’s, and eddie easily knocks richie into the water after only a few seconds. bev teases him about his failure, ruffling his wet hair, and he goes under the water to drag her head under, making her shriek in suprise. ben swims to her rescue with a ridiuclous battle cry, splashing richie furiously and making the other boy laugh so hard he snorts.

mike is watching with a grin when bill decides he’s not having enough fun, and swims over to grab his leg from under the water. eddie is starting to shiver though, so they quickly get out of the water and wrap themselves up in the towels that bill had shoved in his trunk.

bev is rolling up a joint, richie’s shirt thrown over her still damp bra, her tongue between her teeth as she tries to concentrate. after a few tries, she gets it just right, and grins, holding it up.

they pass it around one by one, talking nonsense and laughing until their stomachs hurt.

and then, as they look around at one another, they know they wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed kudos&comments are appreciated


End file.
